poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening sequence/Dragon attack!
Here's how the opening sequence and the first dragon attack goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles II. proudly presents... Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk The Beginning of the Chronicles II 2 years after the Sith incident, Nyx has now been officially adopted by Twilight Sparkle and Thomas the Tank Engine, and now is living in a happy life. However, in her new life the 3 royal babies: "Skyla, Yuna, and Sharon" are now about 2 years old, and are beginning to learn how to talk and walk. But now, unknown to our heroes, a new threat is about to await for them.... camera pins down and sees snow falling and shows that snow is falling down. And Thomas is chuffing plowing snow with his snowplow Thomas: Oh, I know I don't like wearing my snowplow, but the tracks need to be cleared! as he goes on it shows the other engines plowing the snow James: straining Stupid snow! Edward: Keep going! strains Donald and Douglas rush by Donald: Hi! Douglas: Aye'! easliy plow through the snow as they race by. Gordon comes in with a snow machine Gordon: Watch out! There's snow about! Narrator: Then there was trouble. snow falls on Gordon Gordon: Oh, not again! Henry: Frost bite? Gordon: No! Now get me out! James: Oh, okay. then pulled him out Gordon: Thank you! Edward: Now, let's get the rest of the line cleared! forward enough, after some time consuming time, they then take a break Stepney: Whoo! I'm worn out and tired. Percy: Likewise. Duck: At least we're almost complete. Oliver: Yeah. Donlad: Me an Dougie well take care o' dat. they smelled smoke James: I can smell smoke! Henry: Oh no, that can only mean one thing. Gordon: FIRE!! now go to a scene of a village burning then it shows a dragon Thomas: Dragons. several more start flying in Spencer: Over there! Thmas: Come on! Attack! the engines and later the equines race into the scene Twilight: What have we got? Edward: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Star Shadows, White Streakers. And James might've of seen a few Monstrous Nightmares. Twilight: Any Night Furies? Edward: No. the Zipplebacks blast open a barn where a giant flock of sheep is kept Fluttershy: Those sheep! Applejack: Come on! We can't let them beast git' away! onto a Deadly Nadder Deadly Nadder: growls Applejack: Ya' stealin' any sheep today! pistol whipping it Rainbow: Yeah! Come on! then hops onto a Monstrous Nightmare Monstrous Nightmare: growls Rainbow: No giant flamethrower's gonna beat me! beating the Monstrous Nightmare Fluttershy: Come on little sheep! Follow me! sheep follow her the Deadly Nadders then notice her Pinkie: Fluttershy! On your right! jumps forward and onto one of the Nadders Take that, and that! some Gronckles head for some young foals Rarity: Oh, no! Hang on you poor dears, help is coming! then runs to them Rarity: Get away from these children, you brutes! starts kicking them No dragon is gonna harm any inoccent foals today! a whoosh is heard James: White Streaker incoming! Applejack: Watch out! White Strakers swoops down and flies through 2 houses and then out the other side Twilight: Be careful! These beasts still have plenty of fire power! a fire blast of the other dragons then start to sneak up on Fluttershy (who is still guiding the sheep) Fluttershy: Please, follow me. Please. a Star Shadow appears in front of her Fluttershy: AAAH!! Pinkie: I've got you! then starts beating them up Applejack: Try some of this! a net over several Nadders Nadders: as they try to escape Rainbow: beating the Monstrous Nightmare she's on Take that, and that! the Monstrous Nightmare does a barrel, causing Rainbow to fall off Rainbow: Whoa! into Applejack, which the Nadders escape and then scoop up several sheep with the net the dragons leave Thomas: And beat it! his whistle loudly Fluttershy: But they got the sheep! Rarity: But atleast the children are safe. Those brutes almost got them! Twilight: Bother those dragons! Why can't they just leave us alone?! Spike: throat Twilight: Yes, Spike? Spike: We are needed at Canterlot for the party set up. Twilight; Oh right! Come on, let's go pick up everyone else and we all can get going. Thomas: Oh dear! I forgot all about the party! Oh, oh! It's getting late. Oh. I better find Annie and Clarabel. off to find them Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes